


third time’s (not) a charm

by firguns (orphan_account)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Demon!Changmin, M/M, i just wish i had an excuse for this, that's a thing you see, this literally a very bad romcom mixed with supernatural stuff, what happens when i wander around otpdisaster dot tumblr dot com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/firguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yunho keeps summoning demon!changmin for no apparent reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	third time’s (not) a charm

 

  

The first time Yunho summons Changmin he’s not even sure of what he’s doing.

 

Jaejoong’s body drops by the couch and he uses his foot to get Yoochun’s attention “What is he doing?” “Summoning a demon, apparently.”

 

Jaejoong scans the living room with his eyes narrowed and finds Junsu, sitting by the floor, tucking his pocket bible impossibly closer to his chest while staring at the ceiling. There’s a sigil painted in the ceiling.

 

“Is he for real?” “If you ask the reason it’ll be even more absurd so just leave it” Jaejoong really wants to ask but a sudden apparition of mist and some dude with horns and a tail, in the middle of the living room, stop him from questioning.

 

They’re pretty sure Junsu’s soul is wandering around somewhere because all they hear is the mini bible being dropped to the floor.

 

When the demon is gone Yunho spends the whole day rambling about how familiar he looked. Yoochun finds it hard to believe Yunho is the type of guy to have the hots for a demon. Yunho smacks him in the head because that’s not really it. “I’m just saying this is something I would have expected from Jae.” 

 

He can’t even complain when Jaejoong smacks him too.

 

*

 

The second time it’s kind of an accident and Jaejoong swears to God this demon has to be the most annoying creature ever.

 

“Why do you keep summoning me if you have nothing to offer?” The demon says dropping an ace of spades to the floor. Junsu sprays holy water at him.

 

“Play with me” “What?” four voices ressonate across the room and Changmin smirks at Yunho “Cards. Play cards.” Changmin tells himself he has no time for this, but come to think of it, it’s not like anyone will be bothered to summon him back to hell so he accepts it.

 

Yunho loses so bad Changmin tells him to leave him the fuck alone for a whole week, at least.

 

*

 

Junsu’s already used to it when Yunho summons the guy again, they even greet each other.

 

Apparently a lot can happen in a week because it seems, to Yunho, that Changmin looks like an incubus, actually. Jaejoong doubts it but who is he to question Yunho’s preferences at this point?

 

“Let’s play again, please?” Changmin rolls his eyes, he’s certain Yunho isn’t all that lonely, afterall, the three other guys seem to be hanging around all the time. 

 

He accepts to play for his own sake, and because he pities the human, yeah mostly that.

 

*

 

When Yunho finally defeats him Yoochun says Changmin let him win on purpose, which is only half a lie. Changmin is way too tired to give a damn about it anyways and he thinks now that Yunho won he’ll be left alone for good, but instead Yunho asks him to spend the entire week on earth, as a human.

 

Yunho learns that Changmin’s human form is actually nicer to look at and that’s way too wrong to be put into words so Junsu tells him he’ll pray for his soul.

 

*

 

“Do you think he will have another chance to live as an human?” “Yeah no, he should go back to hell” Jaejoong smacks Junsu’s arm and gives him a look “He’s a demon, why do you want to keep him?” “Did he eat your food again?” Yoochun barges in the middle of the conversation.

 

“I can’t read minds anymore but I’m surely not deaf” Changmin materializes in the kitchen and everyone else drifts off, sliding away from trouble.

 

*

 

“What did you do?” “What do you mean?” “To become a demon, that’s what I mean” “Are you applying for the job?” “You don’t seem to do much, anyway,” Yunho says taking a bite of his sandwich, Changmin’s mouth twitches as he stares a hole through Yunho’s head. Yunho smiles against it.

 

“Why don’t you just ask for forgiveness?” Changmin doesn’t say anything so he decides to leave it, until another day passes and Changmin’s horns are back.

 

*

 

Oddly enough Yunho still thinks Changmin looks just fine.

 

“And I was just starting to get used to him” Junsu admits, Jaejoong chuckles muffling the sound by pressing his face into Yoochun’s hair.

 

“Disgusting.” Changmin sneers standing by the door and Yunho almost wants to argue about that, he’s pretty sure the literal spawn of satan doesn’t even know what affection is.

 

Then suddenly Changmin is back at it with the intense staring.

 

_Oh. I’m sorry._

 

He thinks. He had obviously forgotten the other could read his mind.

 

*

 

The next day Changmin’s gone and Yunho just has to accept it, except, not really, because there’s a knock on the door and there’s that, Changmin, in his human form and all naked glory, standing by the door, covering his junk with a look of terror all over his face.

 

So in the end they do keep Changmin and everything’s fine, really. 

 

Except when Junsu places a sack of coarse salt by his door because he knows it makes Changmin’s skin prickle, it’s the remnants of demon blood inside his system, obviously, but Junsu can’t seem to give a single fuck as long as the whole salt thing keeps Changmin away from his pretty underwear.

 

Later that day Changmin finds out Yunho owns pretty decent underwear as well so he accepts his damned fate as it is.

 

Their outfits are matching by the end of the day and Jaejoong keeps pointing that out. Changmin’s ears have never been so red before.

 

*

 

“So they gave you chance…” “More like the power of choosing” “And you choose the disgusting and annoying humans?” He can’t really argue with that but yeah sure, anything is better than washing Satan’s feet, so that’s why, there’s really nothing else to it.

 

“I knew this wasn’t unrequited” Yunho approaches him and _What?_

 

 _“_ What?” Yunho presses a light kiss to Changmin’s forehead, he’s pretty sure that’s not normal but he feels like his heart is stuck in his throat.

 

When Yunho smiles at him the thought hits him, well, at least he has been given some peace.


End file.
